Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods for the removal of DNA from a sample during the mRNA production process.
Description of the Related Art
RNA polymerase does not synthesize mRNA de novo, therefore a DNA template that contains a T7 promoter sequence upstream of the protein coding sequence and a poly A tail downstream of the coding sequence is necessary for an in vitro transcription (IVT) reaction to be performed. Following the enzymatic synthesis of mRNA, it is important to remove the DNA template.
The DNA template used in the mRNA manufacturing process must be removed to ensure the efficacy of therapeutics and safety, because residual DNA in drug products may induce activation of the innate response and has the potential to be oncogenic in patient populations. Regulatory guidelines may also require the quantification, control, and removal of the DNA template in RNA products. Currently available or reported methods do not address this deficiency.